The Worst Way to Miss Someone
by Allyson
Summary: Set after Princess Lena leaves Camelot, Merlin offers Arthur some advice


_**Merlin**_** – The Worst Way to Miss Someone**

(A/N – I don't own _Merlin_ – BBC Wales does)

Merlin had finally managed to track Arthur down leaning against the battlements and looking down into the courtyard below. Pausing to catch his breath, Merlin frowned in concern at the tense set of the Prince's shoulders and the air of discontent that was tangible around him. The day's events were obviously still playing on his mind. Unsure on how to approach Arthur without startling him, Merlin scratched at his neck. Getting ready to clear his throat to get the other boy's attention, he jumped in surprise at the unexpected sound of Arthur's voice.

"Merlin, stop dithering like a girl," Arthur told him, without turning his head.

"Prat," murmured Merlin under his breath, rolling his eyes at Arthur's remark.

He moved forwards so that he now stood besides the Prince. His eyes flickered sideways to notice the carefully neutral expression Arthur wore before he too looked down into the courtyard.

"Lucky escape today," he commented lightly. "It's not everyday you almost get married."

Arthur didn't reply but his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Princess Lena was actually a lot smarter then I thought she would be," Merlin continued, with a sly smile. "Despite her eating habits, questionable dress sense and less than royal opinions, she had quite a wild spirit."

Arthur snorted in amusement. "And why's that?"

"She didn't want to marry you," smirked Merlin. "Smart girl."

He ducked away from Arthur's half-hearted shove. He was rewarded with a ghost of a smile from Arthur before the Prince fell back into his contemplative mood. A companionable silence stretched between them.

"Is the King still angry with you?" Merlin finally asked, as the breeze picked up.

Arthur winced. "Farther and I have come to a mutual understanding not to speak about it," Arthur sighed heavily before, almost speaking to himself, softly adding, "I don't think marriage is a subject we'll ever agree on. Father wants me to marry for the security of Camelot, to create strong alliances, while I . . ."

He trailed off with a shake of his head.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to marry for love, Arthur," consoled Merlin, picking up his unspoken words.

"That's very sentimental, Merlin, but not very practical," Arthur dismissed, sounding very much like he was repeating his father's advice.

Merlin noticed that Arthur's eyes were avidly tracking a brightly coloured dress and long dark curls across the courtyard below. Looking harder at the figure, Merlin's expression softened as he recognized his friend, Gwen. The unattainable girl who had captured Arthur's heart. The look of wistfulness on the Prince's face was heartbreaking.

"The worst way to miss someone is to be standing right beside them knowing you can't have them," Merlin murmured, softly.

"For once you're right, Merlin," agreed Arthur, in a resigned quiet voice.

They both watched as Gwen laughed at something another maid said to her before she made her way back into the castle. Once out of sight, Arthur seemed able to collect himself and pushed away from the wall to look at Merlin. He gave him a familiar shrewd look that caused Merlin to relax a little at the other's change in mood.

"Sometimes you're an idiot, Merlin, but sometimes you can be uncannily perceptive," Arthur told him, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the younger boy closely. "It's weird."

Merlin smiled innocently. "Call it a gift."

Arthur laughed as he scoffed, "I call it luck."

As they moved to go back inside the castle, Arthur challenged, "So what other gems of advice have you got for me?"

Merlin thought for a moment before suggesting, "If you can't be a sun, don't be a cloud."

Arthur paused as he descended the stairs to look back at his manservant. He gave him a look that was both unimpressed and concerned.

"Merlin, have you been sniffing Gaius's chemicals and potions again?"

Merlin glared at the Prince's back as Arthur laughed at him. However, he couldn't stop the smile forming on his face as he realized that he'd succeeded in distracting his friend's uneasy thoughts. He knew one day when Arthur was King of Camelot, everything would work out for the better.

The End


End file.
